Fate Intervines
by Dont-Stop-Believin
Summary: What if it wasn't a coincidence that Theo and Grace ended up in Romania. From the moment that he watched his son leave the ball room heartbroken,Bernard Marchand had a plan, and is taking matters into his own hands. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Goodbye, Monte Carlo!

**_Author's Note: _**Hey people!. I love the movie _Monte Carlo, _and seen that there wasn't very much Theo/Grace stories, so I decided to write my own. I am not exactly sure how long this one will run, maybe a couple of chapters, but please read it and I am open to any suggestions you might have. This is my first time writing a Monte Carlo fic so _please _**be kind. I hope you enjoy it :). **

While the whole ballroom was in an uproar over the imposter Cordelia, I however watched with a heavy heart as Theo disappeared into the crowd. I could tell, just by the way that my son, Theo, suddenly stormed out of the room, that he was terribly upset to learn that the young girl he had fallen in love with had lied to him about her identity this whole time. It was heartbreaking to see him in so much pain. It is true that it was all a shock, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit angered by it all, however, I am glad that Theo didn't fall for the snobby heirness that we were all supposed to be accompanying. Despite keeping up a false identity, Grace Bennett seemed to be a genuine, down to earth girl, much more refreshing than these aristocrat types, and I could tell she fell for my son as hard as he had for her, I am just sorry that they had to meet like this. I only wish he was not an aristocrat and she a lowly girl from Texas. However, she had a good heart, and good head on her shoulders, smart, outgoing and pretty, and as I continued to hear her heartwarming speech about why she did what she ,I could see why Theo fell in love with her.

Luckily, it all worked out in the end, except for Grace and Theo. Once the crowd settled, and Grace turned Cordelia's necklace over to her aunt, Grace and her two friends confronted me, "We're very sorry to have caused you any trouble" Grace said, her eyes filled with sincerity and unfallen tears, however, I could tell she was trying to mask her pain. "You don't have to worry about it anymore, mon cheri" I said, placing a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "It was not your fault. You saw an oppurtunity, and you took it, you brought harm to no one" I assured her, though the words hit Grace harder than I thought, as she lowered her head possibly to hide the tears that were probably running down her face. Though after a moment, when she faced me once more, there was non a tear stain. Maybe she was a better actress than I thought. "Perhaps, we should get you back to your home, yes?" I suggested, offering a kind smile.

"Oh, you don't have to go through anymore trouble" Grace piped up once more, "Not all we put you through". "Grace, he's offering! and you never pass up an offer!" Grace's blonde friend muttered, the brunette bumped her however, giving her a staredown. I had to chuckle at the three of them while they bickered, for Americans they were pretty funny. "It is the least I could do for you" I told them, hushing them in a moment. "After all, you did raise alot of money for the foundation. You were a great influence, Grace Bennet. Thank you so very much" I told her, took her hand and kissed it in thanks.

"I will leave you to gather your stuff, my driver and I will meet you out front" I said, and took my leave and making my way through the crowd. I tried to find Theo, hoping that he would be sulking somewhere near by, that I could somehow convince him to give Grace a proper goodbye before she is whisked off to the states, however, there was no sign of my stubborn son anywheres, and still no appearance by the time that the three girls appeared through the revolving doors of the Hotel de Paris with their things. I watched silently as Grace and her blonde friend said goodbye to the brunette and her Australian companion, the blonde and her boyfriend getting in my awaiting car as Grace turned back to me. "Please tell Theo I said goodbye" she said, sadness and regret in her voice. "I will be sure to", I assured her, still hoping he would appear out of no where. Before she turned to leave, she stopped and continued, "And tell him he was right" she began. "I am different".

I offered her some condolance, "He knows that", I stepped forward and took her arms, "But I will tell him", I said with a sad smile, which she returned before getting into the car. Once, she was settled, I closed the door over and watched as the car pulled away, the three of us waving to them as they disappeared into the distance. I turned back to the remaining couple, "Au revoir" the brunette said, I bid them goodbye as they too walked off, her arm slung around his middle and her head against his shoulder. As I watch them walk off, I can't help but wish the same kind of love for Theo.

And he could have had that, had he stopped Grace from leaving, or atleast showed up to bid her goodbye and confessed his love or something. Sadly, my strong headed son was not one for the romance, and now I fear he has given up that chance to be with Grace, the only real girl that he has ever really cared for, maybe even loved. God knows when they will ever meet again. That is when I suddenly had a thought: I shall bring them back together myself!.

**_Author's Note: _Hey. So, like I said at the top, I'm not really sure how long its gonna run, but I dont plan on making it this really big story, but we shall see. If any of you are my _Diary of a Freak _readers, I apologize for not keeping up with the story, I kinda got out of writing and have been really busy. However, if any of you are still waiting, I will keep it up again. Again, I am open to suggestions :).Thank you for reading, and please review. **


	2. Bernard Marchand's Plan Part 1

**_Author's Note: _Hey People! Im soo happy for all the positive feedback to my storyu, so thanks to all of you, and I am happy you enjoy it :). I will try tmy best to update regularaly, but I am going on vacation for a week to the caribbean so they won't be as frequent, but I will do my best. Thanks again for reviewing, and to those of you who had questions, I will answer you personally. Please read and hope you enjoy :).**

As a father, I would do anything to see my son happy, and I knew that it was Grace that made him happy, that was certain. Just hours after young Grace and her companions departed did a sulking, miserable, heartbroken Theo apear through the revolving doors of the Hotel de Paris, and walking towards me, zombie-fied. Despite seeing the crestfallen look still plastered on his face, I tried my best to be strict. I still was his father after all. "And where might you have disappeared to?", crossing my arms for emphasis.

"Just for a walk" he said softly, "I needed to clear my head" , which is understandable giving the currant circumstances. Theo glanced around briefly, seeing that the once full hotel he had left hours ago was now barely inhabited. "I suppose the auction is over?" he asked, curiously. "Yes. We sold the neclace to Alicia Winthrop Scott for 6 million euros, and I few other things" I said, noticing how Theo seemed to wince even at Alicia's name. "It was very successful event, all thanks to the lovely Grace" I said, flashing a smile to assure him.

Theo's gaze suddenly snapped to me at the sound of her name, I would have thought it was the heartbreak again, however, I had forgotten that Theo had left so quickly that he hadn't been around when we had learned her real name. "The young lady that pretended to be Cordelia" I clarified for him, in which he merely nodded in understanding, his gaze returning to the floor. There was another moment of silence as I watched what looked like Theo mentally scolding himself for the whole "Cordelia" ordeal.

"She only pretended to be Cordelia for the right reasons, Theo", his gaze snapped up to me once again when I said his name. "She never meant to hurt you" I assured him, however he didn't seem convinced, having returned his gaze to the floor. "Theo. I know its hard to hear, but Grace has a good heart. You have to see it from her point of view, she did what any of us would have done, taken a chance for something greater, and to continue that for the greater good takes alot of courage", I watched him and he seemed to be listening attentively.

"I know, father. And I am grateful to have finally met someone so real, so different" he said softly, a small smile playing at his lips, perhaps thinking of the young lady. "But I am afraid I have lost my chance, she must be all the way back in the States by now" he said sadly. This is where my plan finally comes into play. "Perhaps you need to get away for a little while" I suggested, his gaze returning to me, he was intrigued. I walked towards him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What if you worked at one of the Foundations new schools?. I know that you have always wanted to get out of Monte Carlo and see a little bit more of the world, plus, since you will be the head of the Foundation some day, it will be good experience for you to work at one of the schools" I said, he seemed intrigued by the idea, his face brightening at the thought. "I have wanted to do that, to work at the school, help out the children. Get away from all these fake** _arictocrats _**and**_ princes _**for a while" he said, putting an annoyed emphasis on the titles.

We both laughed at this, myself glad that he was playing right into my plan, "Yes, they can be a bit suffocating can't they" I chuckled, Theo chuckling along with me in agreement. "So, it's settled. I will make the necessary arrangements. You will just have to pack" I said, patting him on the shoulder, glad to see a smile spread across his face. "Fine, I will leave it all to you" he said. "I will see you at home then", I nodded, watching as he walked out and disappeared through the revolving doors. The smile spread wide across my face, the plan was working perfectly, and I had Theo already into it, now all I needed was to convince Grace.

**_Author's Note_: hey again!. I know it was a short chapter, but I promise the next one is longer. But anywaays, please tell me what you think, your opinions matter and I will get back to you personally. Thanks again for all your wonderful feedback, and I will try to post again soon. Don't forget to revirew!. :).**

**XO DSB**


	3. Bernard Marchand's Plan Part 2

**_Author's Note: _Bomjour!. I'm back again, and this time it is all in Grace's POV. Also, from now on, the chapters will be from either Grace's or Theo's POV, or maybe even sometimes both, and Mr. Marchand may come back in later, but for now, its just Theo and Grace. Oh, and just so there is no confusion, I DO NOT OWN Monte Carlo, Though I wish I could own Theo ;) :p. Anyways, please Enjoy!.**

~Grace's POV~

Being back in the States felt wonderful and awful at the same time. I was back where I belonged, with family and friends whom love me, and I am in familiar surroundings and not pretended to be something that Im not. However, I did miss the adventure that came with being in Monte Carlo, the culture, and I had to admit that it was kind of fun being an rich socialite, even if it was for pretend. But most of all, I did miss Theo.

I only wished that I could have said a proper goodbye to him before I left. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting him to suddenly show up at the hotel, or even at the airport, stop me before I got in the car, or on the plane, tell me he forgave me, maybe even love me, sweep me into his arms and kiss me passionately. Sadly, this isn't some big romance movie so I didn't get my big goodbye, and I need to stop watching those kinds of movies with Emma. She's a bad influence.

I never told my mother what did happen in Monte Carlo, just that we lost our stuff in Paris, and that we had an amazing time. Roger did ask about Meg, Emma told him about meeting Riley in Paris and just added that they went off to Macchu Picchu from there. So it was a partical lie, if I had told them the real truth, I would be grounded forever, even when I went off to NYU, and I don't even want to know how she would manage that. I was excited to go to New York in a couple of months, whole new place, get to make our own life, fresh new start.

But for now, I just get to relax, hang out with Emma and Owen, and forget all about Monte Carlo and a certain dark haired, handsome, sweet frenchman. I sighed as I collapsed in an armchair in our living room. I have to admit that it was a rather boring rest of the summer now that our little adventure was over. Who was I kidding, I can never forget Monte Carlo or our great adventure, or..Theo. Plus, Texas was quiet compared to Monte Carlo

"Hey Grace!" my mom suddenly broke through my thoughts as she entered the living room carrying the mail. "You got a letter" she said, a perked up at this, suddenly jumping to my feet, I never get mail. "It seemed to be from Monte Carlo?" she asked, turning the letter in her hands in confusion. My heart suddenly picked up speed, many thoughts and questions suddenly running through my mind. Monte Carlo? Could it possibly be Theo? But he doesn't even know my real name. Who would be sending me a letter from Monte Carlo?.

I snatched the letter from her hands, ignoring the confused look she was giving me, though out of the corner of my eye I could see her watching me curiously. I didn't recognize the address, only that it said Monte Carlo, curious, I turned the letter over, my eyes widened as I saw the upper case, fancy M on the back of the letter. Theo Marchand, maybe it really was him!.

With newfound excitement I ripped open the letter, I fumbled with it I was so nervous and excited. Unfolding the letter, I scanned the paper quickly, and as I read, I slowly realized that it was not from Theo, but in fact, his father. Why would Theo's father be writing to me?. I skimmed through it once, it seemed to be some kind of offer. It read:

_Dear Miss Grace Bennett, _

_I am pleased to inform you, that your unexpected but greatly appreciated involvement in the Marchand Family Foundation auction last week, made our auction a great success, and because of you, we were able to build 30 new schools for the children of Romania. I am also pleased to inform that because of said involvement in our auction, I, Bernard Marchand, wish to grant you a volunteer position at one of our new schools. If interested, please respond by the end of the week at this address, and we shall settle the negotiations. _

_I do sincerely hope to hear from you, it truly is an honor that you deserve, as it was having your assistance in our auction. It truly is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I do not believe you want to pass up. You will be changing so many lives, and give you a bright future. Please give this much consideration, and thank you for your time. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

**Bernard Marchand**

_Head of the Marchand Family Foundation_

I looked up from the paper in shock. They wanted me to volunteer at one of their schools?. I didn't even think I did that much for the auction. In all actuality, it was all Alicia, Cordelia's aunt, and her money that helped build those schools, I only told the truth and encouraged others to help. Or is that what Bernard meant by my involvement?. Was it my sincerity that prompted everyone, even Cordelia's aunt, to give to the Foundation? I glanced over the letter once more, maybe I had had some influence in it, and at this, I smiled.

Though, I still was a bit suspicious about Bernard's motives to offer me this "one-in-a-million" chance to work at one of their new schools. Why me? All I did was help sell the necklace, not like I gave a heaping donation or anything. It felt like he was planning something, which made me even more uneasy. "What was it about, honey?" my mother's curiosity broke through my thoughts, and I glanced up at her for a moment, before staring back down at the letter in my hands. "Who was it from?" she prodded further.

It almost didn't register in my mind that she didn't know about Monte Carlo, so I had to force my mouth to shut before I could let it slip, which only confused her further. "I was offered an opportunity to go volunteer at a school in a third world country" I started, my mind working quickly to think up a plausible lie for the other question. "By one of the university people" I spat out, mentally congratulating myself for thinking so quickly, though I hated lying to my mother. She seemed to take the lie but with a hint of suspicion. "Well. That's great, sweetheart!" she said, a smile spreading wide across her face, suddenly walking forward and engulfing me in a warm hug, which I returned after a moment of recovery.

Though when she pulled back after a moment, she saw my own suspicion still flash behind my eyes. "Are you going to take it, honey?" she asked, cautiously, unsure of where my decision was from my expression. Though the suspicion was still buzzing around my head, my heart was reminding me of all the right reasons to go for it. "I think I will" I stated slowly, a smile slowly spreading across my face.

**_Author's Note:_Hey again!. Sooo Grace is on her way to Monte Carlo, eeeep!. Anyways, like I said, the rest of it will be from Grace or Theo's POV and I'm planning on extending it from where oit left off from the movie :D. I hope. Anyways, thank you for reading and please be kind in your reviews!. **

_xo DSB_


	4. They Meet Again In Romania

_**Author's Note: **_**Yo!. I'm back with the next installment, hopefully you all are still with me out there. ****I know its been a while but I have been having some issues, I can't and won't discuss here, but just know that its nothing too serious (Im not sick or anything) and I am dealing, and I am sorry for the long delay, hopefully I will be able to post sooner, I just hadn't had the time or real mind set to sit down and do it. Anywhoo, for those of you still out there and waiting, here it is, and I hope you enjoy!. :)**

~Grace's POV~

I really didn't know what to expect when I came to Romania. However, I definitely wasn't expecting to find Theo Marchand chasing after me, whistling to get my attention, and have him smiling brilliantly at me as we stood on either sides of a construction site. I was totally surprised (in a good way) and shocked, my heart pounding as I walked towards him, still not believing that the most handsome and charming man I've ever known, and the guy I was seriously crushing on, was walking towards me, the wide smile never leaving his face.

I could tell that he was just as surprised to see me as I was him, just by the way he seemed to falter when he spoke, kind of in a cute way. The conversation was light, and by the joyful and surprised look on his face, I could tell he was no longer upset with me, and luckily, we decided to start over, introductions and everything!. My heart soared and I felt all warm as he took the hand I extended towards him, I had never been so excited and happy in my life!.

Theo had decided to walk beside me, as I pushed my bike, to the post office with me, as we continued our little reunion, and we were both amused at the fact that it was not fate that had brought us both here as we thought, but Theo's devious but brilliant Father, Bernard. I will have to remember to write him a thank you note sometime. Once we found the post office and delivered the note, we decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a little tour around the block before heading back to the school.

There were a bunch of interesting historical places, apparently there were also some old castles and medieval towns that sounded fascinating. Theo even knew of some good places that some of the socialites were talking to him about, that he always wanted to check out. I laughed as I saw the amazement and joy in his eyes as we walked down the street. Not that I wasn't as excited, I was just really happy to be here with him, being with him again in general.

I sighed, not letting myself get too caught up in the excitement of it all, and knowing that we needed to get back to the school. "As much as I would love to continue on this little tour with you, I think we best be getting back", I glanced at him curiously, hoping that he wouldn't be too disappointed. However, I was surprised to see his smile only grow across his face. "I suppose, we will have to arrange a little tour of our own?" he asked, one of his brows popping, I giggled.

"Perhaps, when we're both not supposed to be working" I chuckled, pushing his shoulder I bit, "Come on, let's get going. They are probably wondering if we got lost or something" I said and we started walking back up the street, the conversation still flowed smoothly, catching up on the couple weeks we'd been apart. Oh, how I missed his accent, his smile, his laugh. I was in heaven right now, and soo freakin' glad that I had agreed to this, even if I was unknowingly tricked into it.

We got back at the school, and luckily they didn't seem to mind if we had taken a little detour back, which I was thankful for, for I didn't want to be fired from one of the greatest jobs ever, even if I wanted to spend time with Theo. Though there was now work to do, and reluctantly, I had to return upstairs to finish up the classroom, while Theo had to stay downstairs and start on some paperwork he needed. I watched sadly as he was led by some of the curators of the school, down the hall, but not before he caught my gaze, sending me a warm, joyous smile that I loved so much, before disappearing out of sight.

With an equally warm smile spread across my own face, I hurried upstairs and back into the classroom, where some of the little kids were helping to unload some of the new books and beginning to pile them on the shelves. Or at least as best they could, I rushed over to help one little dark haired girl, taking the pile of four from her tiny hands, as she almost toppled over in her struggle to get the books on the shelf that was way out of her reach.

As she felt the weight come off of her, she looked up at me with her wide brown eyes sheepishly. I merely shot her a wide smile, "It's alright, I know you were just trying your best" I said, "Just be careful next time, K?" I said, trying to sound as stern as I could, the little girl giggled as I patted her on the head, "Why don't you help Ms. Barry over there" I suggested, the little one nodding, understanding that she wasn't big enough for such a job, however, glad that her help was needed elsewhere.

I giggled as she ran off to help the other curator, so caught up in my amusement of the little girl that I hadn't realised Rachel, one of the other volunteers had come up beside me. Rachel Brant was taller than me, I think she was around Meg and Emma's age. Rachel had strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair that curled at the end. She was also from California, so her skin tone was dark, and fairly skinny, but not like the average California girls you might see on those teen dramas.

Rachel majored at childhood development at the universities there, so she was there for her part of her course, though she made me feel self-conscious about my own abilities, though I knew it was for the best in helping these kids. Rachel was also watching the little girl, chuckling, "It seems you have a way with kids, Grace" she said, I was startled at her words, but her words made a smile grow once again across my face, "I guess I do" I said, turning back to the little girl now arranging paint brushes in one of the glass jars. I glanced around at the other kids who seemed just as eager for the new supplies.

"They are so cute aren't they?" I asked Rachel, whom merely hummed in response, "Yeah, and energetic" she said, also watching as the little kids ran excitedly around us. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked, picking up one of the unopened boxes from the floor to her left and carried it to a nearby table, I followed. She dropped the box on the table with a loud clunk, and I could that it was full of books. "Have you ever done anything like this?" she asked, now opening the box with a small box cutter knife.

"I had done a little bit of babysitting back in Texas" I said, Rachel shooting me a quirked brow, as if to say _That's it?._ "But this is where I want to be, helping these kids to a better future" I said, a smile spreading across both our faces. "That's awesome, Grace. I hope we really can make a difference for these kids" she said, taking some books out of the box and arranging them in one of the cupboards, the shelves were already packed. I joined her, I put my share in the cupboard along with hers and joined her back at the table.

She turned to me with a smile as I went for another pile of books, "As long as we focus, and put our best effort and heart into it, I know we can do it!", a smile spreading across my face at her words, and I nodded in agreement. Just then, we were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, and all attention turned to the door, my heart suddenly sped up at the sight of Theo. An awkward smile spread across his handsome face as a small group of kids suddenly swarmed him at the door, chuckling softly as they jumped excitedly at him, urging he would stay to play some games with them. One of the curators, Mrs. Ryan a small, slightly plump woman with short black hair and brown eyes, quickly settled the excited kids before turning curiously towards the tall handsome Frenchman.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Marchand?", her knowing eyes watched Theo as he shifted his attention to me, which caused my heart to skip suddenly. "Actually, Mrs. Ryan, I wish to speak with Ms. Bennett if I may?" he asked politely, I smiled to myself as he was just as I remembered him, so polite, though I felt self-conscious as the whole room suddenly seemed to turn towards me now. "Yes. Of course you may" she said, gesturing for me to go to the door.

All eyes seemed to follow me as I began shuffling across the room towards the door, face flaming and heart beating like it was suddenly set to _jackhammer, _though after what seemed like an eternity, I was out passed the door frame, and out of everyone else's curious eyes, and now watched as Theo pulled the door closed with a soft click. I breathed an inaudible sigh, my heart now a slower, though still quicker pace as I _was _still alone with Theo in the hallway.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" I asked, as he turned towards me, his expression seemed to be, anxious. I watched as Theo seemed to be mentally regaining his own strength, which confused me. _What is this about?._ "I was just wondering" he began, slowly, I waited patiently while he sighed deeply, still trying to regain his composure. His bright brown eyes suddenly met mine again, and my heartbeat quickened. "Grace, would you accompany me tonight?" he asked, watching me closely as my own expression turned to one of surprise, then shock, his expression suddenly turned to fear.

However, after a moment, a wide smile spread across my face, "Yes. Of course" I said, a smile spreading across his own face before he stepped towards me and suddenly engulfed me in a tight hug. I was suddenly swept up in the moment, although after a moment, we both realized the situation and he quickly removed me from his arms and we were back to our previous places. "I shall pick you up at six o'clock? Your place?" he asked after an moment of silence, which meant my small dorm that I shared with the other volunteers. I confirmed with a nod.

After shooting me another heart-melting smile before starting down the hallway, his gaze remaining on me from over his shoulder for the first few steps, and I watched with a star struck smile as he disappeared around the corner, listening till I could no longer hear his footsteps before I opened the door to the classroom, again, the attention turned to me. Heat rose to my face again, however, I continued my stride towards the table where I left Rachel, quickly rummaging through the box as to let the others know they can return to their own work, which they had after a moment.

I was surprised to see that Rachel had taken most of the books from the box in my absence, though slightly relieved that there was still a small pile left at the bottom, which I gathered quickly, "So, what did McDreamy want, hmm?" Rachel asked after a moment, she followed me to the cupboard when I didn't answer her right away, and I still hadn't when we returned to the table. "Nothing much" I started, picking up another box off the floor, dumping it on the table and proceeding to open it.

For the rest of the afternoon, there was a permanent smile plastered across my face, I could hardly _wait _until tonight!.

_**Author's Note: **_**Back again!. I know its a bit longer than usual, I will try to keep them long (spread them out more or something). I hope the reunion is what you expected, I tried to add onto the movie ending, I probably could do some more dialog between Theo and Grace, but I also wanted to show a little bit of Grace interacting with the kids and curators/other volunteers and such. Anyways, I hope it was what you expected or hoped. Please remember to review...and _NO FLAMES PLEASE!. IF YOU HATE IT, DON'T READ IT!. _**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: If any of you are writers of Narnia fanfiction, there is a contest going on, and all the contest rules and other information are posted in the forum: _The Unspoken Words of Narnia Awards; .net/topic/100843/52684841/1/#52747283. _Thanks again for reading, and please remember to review!. See ya in the next post!.**

**XO DSB  
><strong>


	5. The Perfect Date

**Author's Note: Heyy everybody, remember me?. Ok, I know it took me a reeeeeaaaally long time to post another chapter. I got busy with work and other stuff, I tried to write another chapter, I had absolutely NO MOTIVATION!. Anyways, finally I sat down, try to undistract myself and so, here it is. And my resolution to you guys is I will post MORE OFTEN, and finally get this done. Anywhoo, here ya go, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy :). **

~Grace's POV~

Ever since I came back from talking to Theo in the hallway, Rachel wouldn't stop asking about what had happened_. I would be stuck with her for the next two months? If it weren't for the kids, and for Theo, I would be shipping myself back home in a crate so fast!_. Luckily, as Mrs. Ryan excused us and the children for the day, I was able to lose Rachel in the chaos of the kids rushing out the door, and the curator shouting helplessly to exit single file. Seeing my opportunity, I hurriedly grabbed my black and red checkered back pack and weaved my way through the excited kids.

Finally, I made it into the freedom of the hallways, adjusting my shirt and backpack as they got twisted trying to maneuver around the hyper kids. Once I was sure my shirt wasn't riding up, I glanced behind me, also along either end of the hallway, to be absolutely sure that I wasn't being followed by the strawberry blonde, but there seemed to no sign of her. Sighing in relief, I began to make my way over to my assigned locker across the hall.

Apart of working at the school, we were assigned that small cubby-like lockers so that we can have a place to hold our stuff if we needed it, kind of like a regular school, except I don't have all the scribblers and school supplies. I grabbed my jacket from inside the locker, closing over the door, I screamed as Rachel's face appear from behind the door, her eyes in full on puppy dog mode, her lower lip jutted out, the sides of her mouth pulled down as well, trying to look as sad as possible.

After a moment to regain myself, a hand to my chest, I rolled my eyes, sighed, "God, Rachel!. Don't do that!" I yelled at her annoyed. Rachel broke her puppy dog look to answer me, "But you wouldn't tell me about what happened between you and Theo, so I had to bring out the big guns" she said, clapping her hands together again and returning to her puppy dog stare, also adding, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAAAASE!" she began begging now, I sighed. She was a determined snoop.

"It's really none of your business, Rachel" I said, gathering up my stuff and turning around, beginning my way down the hall. As suspected, Rachel was fast to catch up with me, pulling ahead of me a bit so she could turn and face me. Her expression now like a kid in a candy store, full of wonder. "How do you know the totally handsome son of the millionaire that founded the orphanage?" she asked, she was so excited she was tripping over her own words. When I didn't answer, she continued, "You must know him from before?" , that gained a flash of scepticism cross my face and I had to stopped. That's when she knew she had her in.

"So you have! Where? When?. Were you guys like together but you had to break up but you find each other here unexpectedly and your hoping to get back together?" she squealed in excitement. _Man, she was good, and incredibly accurate, though missing a few major points, but still not bad. Though I would never tell her that. _ "You read way too many romance books" I said simply, before side stepping her and continuing on my way. However, Rachel would not give and she followed, falling in step with me easily. "I have to get my kicks from somewhere. I'm a natural for guessing these things" she said proudly, a smile spreading across her face proudly.

_Or psychotic!. _"Or spend too much time worrying about other people's lives" I stated, she turned to me with a shock expression before it settled back to a thoughtful expression, "Your right, I have no life" she said plainly. _I admit, I had to giggle at that. _Rachel also started giggling at herself, before she jumped in front of me once more. "Seriously though, Grace. I'm sorry if I invade your privacy, but we are going be stuck in Romania for the next two months, and this is the most entertainment that this place has to offer. I mean, Theo Marchand is like Prince William, beautiful to look at but know that he could never actually talk to you" she said, I was about to object, however, I then I remembered how back in Monte Carlo, Theo and I wouldn't have gotten so close if he hadn't believed I was Cordelia Winthrop Scott first_. _

"And now that something is obviously going on between you two." She began, though her face softened. "I will keep my nose out of it if you really want me to, Grace. I guess I just got caught up in it all, but this place would be _**so boring**_ if there wasn't just the tiniest bit of drama!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up for emphasis. I had to laugh, this Rachel girl might be a little loony, however, she kind of reminded me a little bit of Emma. So energetic and imaginative. I could see us being pretty good friends in the long run.

"Come on, you goof!" I giggled, throwing an arm around Rachel's shoulders, the two of us continuing walking down the hall, laughing. Rachel and I returned to the dorms where all the volunteers were staying for the two months we were here. It was a large, four floor house. The first floor had a front office where our supervisor, Jenny Quinton stayed, a skinny middle aged woman, with long brown hair and green eyes. She was very nice, a senior volunteer, studying to become a teacher, but offered to watch over us for the summer. The first floor also included a living room/study hall along with a kitchen. The other three floors were where the volunteers stayed, each floor was complete with bathrooms for each gender, stairs on one end of the hall, and elevator on the other.

The rooms we stayed in were fairly big, complete with bed, desk, closet and a couple chairs for hanging out. It also came with an intercom mounted on the wall so that Jenny could call up to us personally if she needed to. If we needed her anywhere else in the building or outside the building, she'd text or call. Rachel turned out to be a couple doors down from me, but we hung out in my room where I told her all about pretending to be a British heiress, being flown to Monte Carlo with Emma and Meg, getting to know/falling in love with Theo, confessing I was not Cordelia Winthrop Scott, and finally, Theo asking me out for tonight, which of course, Rachel squealed_. _"Oh my god, that is so romantic! And you had no idea the other would be here at the same time?" she asked giddily.

I laughed, "No clue. Apparently Theo's devious father set it all up" I said, causing Rachel to clap, "Bravo, Bernard. Well played" she said, both of us laughing. Finally, after several minutes of laughing uncontrollably, Rachel and I finally decided to settle down, and Rachel turned to me once more, "So then what are you going to wear on your date?" she asked. Worry overcame me as I thought about all the clothes I had brought with me to Romania, not one of them fancy, or could be made into anything fancy.

"I don't know. I don't think I have the right clothes" I stated worriedly. I watched as Rachel's expression turned to curious, suddenly hopping to her feet and pulling the door to the closet open forcefully, pausing for a second before rummaging through the bright clothes. Seeing this, I also jumped to my feet and was at her side in an instant, "See, I told you I didn't have anything suitable!" I said, stress evident in my tone. After a moment, Rachel emerged from the closet, a white tank top and a faded pair of jeans in her hands.

_That didn't help. _I sighed, "That's about the fanciest clothes I own" I told her, gesturing to the clothes in her hands. Rachel glanced at the clothes, I could tell by her expression that her brain was going a mile a minute. _Should I start running now?. _Finally, her gaze met mine, a smile wide across her face, "No. I think I got just the thing" she said, and in one swift movement, Rachel maneuvered the clothes into one hand, grabbed my wrist with the other, and pulled me out into the hallway and into her room. _Yup, she's definitely just like Emma. _

Finally, six o'clock rolled around, and my heart beat sped up times a thousand as Jenny's voice suddenly rang through the intercom of my room, _**Grace, Theo Marchand is here to see you**_, I could tell she was holding back a giggle through the intercom. I rolled my eyes, Rachel and I sharing a giggle as I got up from the edge of the bed, Rachel making some last minute adjustments to my outfit, "You look beautiful" she stated, proudly. "Ok. Have fun!" she said, pushing me out the door. "Don't stay out too late!" she called down the hall to me, "I want to hear every little detail!", I chuckled as I pushed open the door to the stairwell, Rachel said it would be more dramatic. Lucky we were only on the second floor.

Nervously, ascended the stairs, my heart pumping faster and faster with each step. _Breathe, Grace. Breathe!. In and out, he's only a boy. An extremely cute, millionaire boy!. _Finally, he came into view, nervously glancing around the lobby, reminding me of when Emma, Meg and I met him in the lobby of the hotel de Paris for Cordelia's ball, except I wasn't wearing a floor-length ball gown. This time; my white tank top, matched with a sequins vest, dark washed jeans with a bejeweled pattern on each of the back pockets, and silver, strap-back ballet flats.

My hair curled around my shoulders, a sparkled head band keeping it off my face. The jeans, vest, flats and head band were all borrowed from Rachel. Luckily I had brought my own make up kit, I wouldn't trust that girl with mascara if my life depended on it!. Different outfit, though the same affect, scratch the snide comment about being late. Our gazes locked as I continued down the last of the stairs, even when I walked up to him, trying not to feel so self-conscious. Theo smiled at him as I stopped before him, his chocolate eyes shining with delight, obviously he approved.

"You look great!" he said, causing my cheeks to grow hot, and I smiled back. "Are you ready to go?" he asked after a moment of nervous twitching, and I nodded excitedly and took his fore-offered arm. "See you later, Jenny" I called to the girl watching amusingly behind her desk, she smiled knowingly, and off we went. "Don't stay out too late!" she called back in a teasing tone, I knew I was going to get it when I got back. When we got out into the crisp night air, I was surprised to see Theo's sky blue convertible I remembered from Monte Carlo. "Your car! What's it doing here?" I asked.

Theo merely chuckled as he opened the passenger's door for me, "My father allowed me to bring it over with me from Monte Carlo" he said, shutting the door and heading over to his own side. _Should have figured he would have brought the car with him. He was so lucky!. _Once Theo was settled in the car, he turned towards me, smiling. "Are you ready?" he asked, his French accent sending pleasant shivers down my spine. I collected myself well enough to nod, hoping it came off as ecstatic. I turned to put on my seat belt, breathing deeply as I felt the car rumble to life. I settled into my seat and watched from the corner of my eye as Theo put on his seatbelt and put the car in gear. Finally, I was going to get an actual date with Theo and all I have to do is be myself!. I watched as the Romanian countryside zoomed past us in complete contentment.

Along the way, we would talk casually, it wasn't awkward, just comfortable, but I couldn't help but marvel at the gorgeous view of the quieter side of Romania. Although, it surprised me, because I had figured that Theo wanted to take me around the city; not that I was complaining. "So, where are we going?" I asked, turning to look at Theo, a smile creeping over his face, however he kept his eyes on the road. "You will see" he said, though his eyes caught mine, and I caught a sparkle of mischief in them, causing my cheeks to warm again. "I have a surprise for you" , he turned his attention back to the road.

And with that, we were brought into a uneasy silence, uneasy for me for the whole concept of him having done something especially for me was enough to make me all the more nervous, _I wonder what it could be, _I smiled to myself. As we drove further and further into the country, my suspicions grew, though I trusted Theo with my life, I was getting anxious to see where he was taking me. Of course, Theo wouldn't tell me anything, every time I asked, he either smiled or responded with, "We are almost there"

Finally, I could feel Theo start to slow the car to a light crawl, and we turned onto a small dirt road, and I was even more suspicious. "Won't be much longer", Theo told me calmly, obviously seeing my distress, and I tensed as he briefly patted my hand. I hadn't had to worry long, for only a few minutes down the dirt road, I felt Theo slow the car down again, this time to a complete stop. Swiftly, Theo opened the car door and was on his feet, heading for the back of the car. I took this time to glanced around, noticing how the moon was half hiding behind the rolling hills next to us, from what I could tell, there was a small pond beyond the tree line.

Though my attention was diverted as I heard Theo rummaging in the truck of his car for something, then the creek of the truck close with a snap, and suddenly he was at my door, holding it open for me with a smile. Gingerly, I stepped out of the car, stepping aside as he slammed the door behind me. Through the darkness, I could see Theo holding what looked like a basket, I blanket draped over one arm, and he held out his other to me.

I took his hand, feeling the warm of his fingers tingle up my arm, and he guided me around the car, and across the road, now facing a fairly large hill, I paused for a moment, silently thanking Rachel for letting me borrow her flats. We climbed up the hill, both of us laughing at our awkwardness as both of us were not so athletic, my hand clasped tightly in Theo's larger one as he practically pulled me up the hill. But let me tell you, it was all worth it for once we got to the top, the view was absolutely breathtaking.

Despite the darkness, you felt like you could see for miles beyond the mildly thin tree line that lined the bottom of the hill. The silver moon shining above us in full bloom sent the water of a nearby cove glittering and the stars prickled the night sky. I smiled with delight, turning to my left to comment to Theo, however, I hadn't realized he had left my side in order to set up a picnic dinner for the two of us; a red and white checkered blanket, two plates laid out onto the blanket, the basket set off to the side. I watched as Theo was currently setting up tiny tea lights in cupped glass holders all around our little dining area so we could have better lighting then just the stars and moon; I wasn't complaining. Having lit the last candle and carefully placing it in the ground, Theo caught my gaze, a joyful smile spread across both our faces, like a trance, we both walked forward, Theo taking my hands in his as we met in the middle.

"I know it's not as good as watching the fireworks in Monte Carlo, but I thought you might like this" he said, searching my eyes for approval on his choice of date location and activity. The smile only grew on my face, chuckling, confusion flashed across his face before I answered, "It's perfect. I love it" I said softly. The smile replaced on his lips, he tugged me back towards the blanket, and we began what was the most perfect first date of my life!.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think of Rachel? Too easy for them to be friends?. Or what about Grace's outfit? I wanted her to go simple, cause ya know they were out in the countryside. And what did you think of the date? I wanted it to be kinda simple, but romantic. I almost put fireworks in there, but thought that might have been too much. This is a long one but don't expect all of them to be this long, I didn't plan on it being this long but I figured I owe you guys a chapter, and thus, this is what ya got. Im sorry again for taking so long, hopefully your all still with me here. I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review, and tell me what ya think!. See ya at the next post, no flames please!.**

~_DSB_


	6. Perfect date, Perfect ending?

_**Author's Note: **_**Hey! Whats up?. So, I'm not dead, lol, I have been busy, and you know-procrastinating (please don't shoot me!). I have become slightly obsessed with Austin & Ally (ever hear of it :P) and so yeah, been focused on that, so I apologize for making you guys wait. So I hope by posting this you will forgive me!. Anywhooo..this is the second part of the date so I hope you enjoy and review please :D. **

**I DO NOT own _Monte Carlo, Grace, Theo, Emma or Meg. _I only own the original characters :).  
><strong>

~_Grace's POV~_**  
><strong>

The night had been so perfect!. Theo and I continued our light conversation as we ate in the mixed glow of the candles and the moon, Theo commenting on how beautiful I looked in the light, my cheeks reddening for the thousandth time that night. We talked about why we were here, I told him I always had a passion for helping kids, and I was going to New York to study child care, and he seemed be passionate about helping kids too, remembering him saying that he wanted to prove that he can do something other than play the snotty rich boy.

I smiled, "I always thought you would do greater than that, Theo. You have a heart of gold" , he shot me a polite smile, this time I had made him nervous for once. _Score one for Grace, a billion for Theo. _I was happy to see he was breaking out of the image of the rich and trying to do something productive and helpful with the money he had, I doubted I would be seeing _**Prince Dom**_ do anything like that.

The thought of the pompous Prince that Emma fell for, suddenly made me think of Monte Carlo again, and me deceiving Theo into thinking I was Cordelia. "Theo, I'm sorry for what happened in Monte Carlo, the whole Cordelia thing" I said softly, looking him straight in the eye so to prove that I was being serious. "I never meant for it to go that far and hurt you like that" I continued, feeling as though I was starting to ramble when Theo put a finger to my lips to stop me. "I forgive you, Grace" he stated gently. "If I hadn't, would I have taken you out on this date?" he chuckled, causing me to chuckle as well.

Theo caught sight of the watch on his wrist, only to gasp in shock, "It's nearly midnight!" he told me, getting to his feet quickly. _Oh no!. I was having such a good time we must have lost track of time! _I thought to myself, Theo appearing in front of me suddenly, holding out his hands for me. I took them and he pulled me to my feet with little effort. As quickly as we could, we piled up our dirty dishes into the basket Theo had brought, blew out all the candles and gathered them into the blanket, I took the basket, while Theo took the blanket into his arms and we quickly, yet carefully, made our way down the hill and back into the car.

Swiftly turning over the car engine, putting it in gear and turning the car so we were traveling the way we came in, Theo turned to me, "We should be there in ten minutes" he confirmed, finally turning back onto the pavement of the main road, "How much trouble do you think you will get in with Jenny?" he asked. I had taken my cell phone out of my pocket and was already texting Jenny, "I just told her that we are on our way, so probably not too much" I told him, shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"As long as she knows that we are safe and are on our way back" I flashed him a smile of reassurance, which he seemed content with and turned his attention back to the road ahead. As promised, we made it ten minutes, the white numbers displayed on the screen of my phone read 11:58, two minutes to spare. We were much more relaxed as Theo pulled the car to a stop in front of the building, quickly coming to my side, opening the door and helping me out, he never let go of my hand, even as we walked casually up to the building, stopping just before the door, facing each other.

"Thank you, this has been the best night ever!" I smiled up at him, which he returned just as dazzling. "I hoped it would be. I wanted everything to be perfect" he said coolly, slowly beginning to move closer to her. Grace could feel her heart begun to speed up rapidly, her gaze moving from his mischievous chocolate eyes to his inviting lips. "Grace, there is something I have been wanting to do all this time" he begun softly, "Even after you left Monte Carlo" he stated, catching her off guard. There was a moment of silence, the two of them staring intensely at each other. "Would it be alright if I—" he began softly, she watched him curiously, _**is he nervous about asking to kiss me? Seriously?. **_Without losing each other's gazes, Theo continued to advance on her, her heart picked up even more. "Could I—" he begun, now only a few inches from her.

_~Normal POV~_

Grace merely nodded slowly, as if stunned, before finally their lips met in an intense, yet soft kiss, their lips moving perfectly together. All the passion and feelings they had for each other in Monte Carlo finally colliding in the perfect kiss. After a few long moments, the two finally broke apart, not cause they were out of breathe, but they both didn't want to over-do it. Grace's eyes remained shut, as if lingering in her own little dream world. Once she opened her eyes, she was met with a satisfying-smiling Theo. "I think this is good night" he said, chuckling at Grace's still stunned reaction. Grace's face broke out into the widest smile after a moment.

"I suppose so" she chuckled along with him. They stood there for a few awkward moments before Grace finally piped up, "Well, thank you again for the lovely evening" , adoration shining in her eyes as her gaze met his shining chocolate ones, his smile grew even bigger, nodding his head in agreement. "You're welcome. I will talk to you tomorrow" he said, she too nodded. "Well, good night" she said, before suddenly leaning forward, her lips pressing to his left cheek for a brief moment before she dashed inside. Stunned, Theo bid a quick good night before she closed the door over completely, catching a glance at the smile beginning on her face.

When Grace closed the door over, she remained at the door for a couple of seconds to regain herself, however, it wasn't until she turned around, and was met with a furious, though slightly amused looking Jenny standing by her desk, arms crossed over her chest, that really snapped Grace back to reality, not to mention, making Grace nearly jump out of her skin. "Have fun?" Jenny asked, arms crossed, she watched Grace with a smile spread across her face. Grace held a hand to her beating heart. "Jenny, you scared me" she said breathlessly, taking a moment to regain herself.

"And your late" Jenny retorted, now sounding more annoyed. "Curfew was midnight!" she spat, menacingly taking long strides towards Grace. Grace glanced towards the large faced clock that hung in their lobby; it read five after. "Only by a couple minutes!" Grace spat back. Jenny came to stop before her, a scowl now cross her face as she watched Grace closely. "Curfew is curfew, Grace. You have to follow the rules like everyone else!" she said annoyed. Grace slinked back towards the wall, having never seen Jenny act on her authorities like this. "I'm sorry?." She looked at Jenny with her best puppy-dog eyes, however, Jenny did not look amused.

Noticing this, Grace sighed heavily, "I really am sorry Jenny. But this is the first time in a while that Theo and I actually got to hang out, and we were having such a great time, I guess we just lost track of time" she said, a smile once more spreading across her face as memories of their night together came flooding back to her thoughts. She became lost in her thoughts, until she was noticed that Jenny's expression hadn't changed, and she still looked irritated. "I really am sorry" she said sincerely, giving Jenny the most apologetic eyes she could. There was a long pause, before Jenny suddenly burst out in laughter, breaking her intense glare at the young girl as she pulled her head back in laughter, Grace was sure that Jenny must be tearing by now. The lobby was now mixed with Jenny's laughter and the awkwardness Grace now felt.

After a moment, Jenny was calm enough to talk, "Oh my gosh, Grace!. You are too easy!" she spoke through her giggles, wiping her watery eyes. It took a moment for Grace to understand what was going on, a smile breaking out on her own face as it hit her, "Oh, you were kidding!" Grace said, she now the one that was giggling, but uncomfortably. _I can't believe she did that! What a b*itch!, _she thought to herself, as the two girls continued their giggling fits. "You really got me!" Grace said, now sounding as annoyed as Jenny had played to be.

Jenny was still laughing as Grace realized this was not stopping anytime soon, she made her way towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed, night Jen" she called miserably over her shoulder and the chuckling girl. As she begun to walk up the steps, she could hear Jenny begin to calm down off of her laughing fit. "Good night, Grace" she called after her. "And seriously, don't ever break curfew again!. No matter how cute your boyfriend may be!" she added, sounding annoyed again, which caused Grace to halt for a second on the steps, before a smile broke out on her face, and she hurried up to her room.

Not long after Grace had changed into her pajamas and had plopped down on her bed with the biggest smile on her face, ready to let sleep _finally _take her, she was suddenly startled by a knock on her door. Irritably, she rolled herself off the bed and patted sleepily towards the door, pulling it open, about to blast the poor person for disturbing her, she was surprised to see none other than her perky friend Rachel. "Rachel?. What are you doing here?. And still doing up?" she asked, taking in Rachel's appearance of her pink shorts and black sweatshirt, looking like she haven't been to bed yet.

"I was waiting up for you!. I wanted to know all about your date!" she said excitedly, walking past Grace into her room and sitting herself at the desk beside the bed, which Grace took, sitting cross-legged. "You waited up because you wanted to know how my date went?" she asked amused, raising a brow at her friend. "Creeper much?" she teased, smiling at her friend. "I'm just looking out for you, Grace. What are buddies for!" she said, leaning over at patting Grace's knee, Grace just laughed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" smiling brightly at her wacky friend. "But can't this wait till tomorrow?. I mean its—12:30 at night! I need sleep!" she said irritably at her friend, flopping back on her pillows. She heard Rachel sigh beside her, "Oh Grace, your no fun!" she teased, hitting her a little harder on the knee to try and get her attention. When Grace didn't move from her spot on the bed, Rachel smiled, taking this as Grace's way of saying she wanted to go to sleep. "Fine. I will leave you to your beauty sleep!" she said, getting back on her feet and starting towards the door.

"But you better tell me _**every single **_detail of the night, or so help me god, Grace Bennett—"she began to threaten, Grace interrupting with a long and annoyed "_Fiiiiiine!" _from the bed. A smile spread once more across her face as she reached the door and opened it. She was just about to close it, when she remembered something and turned back to the sleepy girl on the bed. "Oh, yeah!. I almost forgot. Some girl with a Texan accent called here asking for you!" she said, watching as Grace suddenly sprung up on the bed. "Said her name was—" she continued, "Emma?" Grace interrupted her surprise and excitement now written across her face. "Emma called here?" she asked again, Rachel only nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's her. I said you were out, and that you would call her later" she said, Grace just remained shocked on the bed. There was another long pause, before Rachel perked up again, "Well, good night!" she said with a little wave and closed the door with a click.

Hearing the door shut seemed to have snapped Grace out of whatever trance she was in. A smile slowly spread across her face as thoughts of Emma and even Meg and their adventures in Monte Carlo. _I wish I could call her right now, but it's—12:44? Aw man!. _Grace flopped back onto the pillows and sighed, annoyed. _I will have to call her tomorrow. I can't wait to catch up!, _She thought to herself. With thoughts of Emma, Meg, Monte Carlo, which then led to thoughts of Theo, Grace finally closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

_**Author's Note: Ok, I'm back. First mention of Emma! Yes I kind of forgot about them, but there will be more mentions of her and Meg and even an appearance!. Also, as I was writing this, I forgot that I switched POV's, I now realize I tend to do that, and will try to avoid that in the future, so to avoid confusion I went back and put that in for yous. I was gonna make Jenny be mad at Grace for breaking curfew for real, but I figured that made her sound to harsh, and I wanted her to be likable so I made it into a joke. So, enough of me, please review and tell me what you guys think!. Hopefully I will be back soon..I will kick this procrastination thing ;). **_

_**TTYL!**_

_**~DSB~  
><strong>_


	7. Perfect First Kiss

_**Author's Note:** _**Happy New Year! and hello! I know I have disappeared for the last couple of months, and I am deeply deeply _deeply _sorry about that, really I am! I have just had no motivation for this story, nor the desire to write, plus I kind of became distracted with other things. Anyways, I am not here to make excuses, I am here to give you a new chapter! This, for the most part, is a filler chapter, but I'm hoping you enjoy it and it will somewhat, make up for my absence. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D**

~Grace's POV~

After spending the most perfect night with Theo Marchand, it didn't take long for me to fall into a wonderful sleep, filled with images of my amazing night with the equally amazing boy.

I was at the part where we were at my door, and Theo was leaning in slowly to press his soft lips to mine, when I was rudely awakened by a shrill ringing. I instantly jumped from my confines of my comforter, and still disoriented from my sleep, I began searching for the source of the ringing.

It took me a moment to realize that it was my phone ringing from its place on my nightstand table, and took a moment to glance over at my clock beside it; 7:15. _Who could be calling me this early?, _I thought to myself grudgingly. _Its probably Mom calling to check up on me again, _I thought as I unwillingly pulled off my covers enough so I could maneuver myself so that I could reach over to the night stand table.

Still half asleep, I picked my still ringing phone, and without even glancing at the display, pressed the answer button on the screen, and placed it to my ear, "Hello?" I tried to make myself sound as alert as possible, but I must have failed miserably because next I heard in her thick Texan accent,

"_Well, good morning to you too, sugar" _, I snapped up at the unmistakable voice of my blonde haired friend, the one that I considered a big sister, whom I share everything with, including the unexpected but amazing trip to Monte Carlo, Emma.

"Emma? Oh my god, hi! How are you?" I stumbled over my words I was so excited, which earned a chuckle from the other end of the line. "I'm just peachy, darlin'. What about you? How's Romania treating you, girl? She asked, my heart skipping that she sounded just like how she did when I left, oh how I missed her!.

I chuckled before answering, "I'm great! I love it here! The people and kids are so awesome, Em. And I'm learning so much" I say sincerely, I heard her chuckling again, "Though I do miss you guys, and home" I say, my voice dropping.

"I know, sugar. It's not the same around here without you. Even Meg and I are getting along" she said, sounding just as surprised saying it, as I was to hear it, both of us giggling. "Well, guess that random trip to Monte Carlo did you guys good" I joked, earning a scoff from the blonde, and I could tell that she had rolled her eyes too.

"Speaking of Monte Carlo…" I could already tell where she was going with this just by the tone she used, my heart started jumping, "Heard your man showed up unannounced in Romania and you guys hooked up last night", my thoughts replayed last night, and how wonderful it was to see Theo again and making up after it killing me to leaving Monte Carlo and him on a bad note.

"Must have been a pretty good date if you didn't call me back last night" she said, her tone suggesting we were up to naughty things, things that I would never do, my face growing hot at the thought.

"First of all, he's not **_my man.._**" emphasizing my point, "And it was only a date, he surprised me with a picnic in the moonlight" I said, my tone becoming dreamy, ignoring her giggling in my ear, "Ouuu! Very romantic!. The boy still has the hots for you I see!" I felt my face burn at her words, "Is he still ding, dang, delicious?" she asked in her thick accent, I was instantly brought back to when she had whispered that the first night we were in Monte Carlo heading to the Prince's ball.

"Yes, Emma. He's as _delicious _as ever" I chuckled, playing along with her teasing. My ear drum suddenly filled with Emma's squealing, and I had to hold my cell phone arm's length away to prevent my ear drum from exploding.

After a few minutes, I was able to calm her down long enough to ask about Meg and her doings. Emma told me about their trip to Machu Picchu, which they apparently had a blast on, and did some more traveling around South America before coming home.

When they finally came back, Mom and Dad finally met Riley, Emma explaining they were a little skeptical about her meeting some Australian in Paris and "running off with him" as they put it. However, they took a liking to him and approved of him, and are making plans to continue backpacking sometime in the winter, though for now, Meg is staying with Mom and Dad, and Riley has gone back to Australia to be see his family and friends, but promised to be back for Thanksgiving. I was so happy to hear that Meg and Riley had an awesome trip, suddenly really missing her and home a lot.

I also asked Emma about her and Owen, she and her beau moved into a small house not far from us, and I was excited to hear they were planning a wedding for the summer. "Oh my god, Emma, congratulations!" I shrieked back into the receiver, I heard Emma giggling uncontrollably on the other end. "I mean, he had proposed just before we left for Paris but then I didn't think he was serious about it.

Then one night, I come home from the diner to the lights all turned down, my man all gussied up in a black tux, sitting at a candle-lit dinner waiting for me. I nearly dropped dead when he dropped down on one knee, Grace, you have no idea!" I could hear her tearing up at her own words, which caused a smile to spread across my face, my heart swelling.

Around Texas, they were known as one of those couples that had been together **_forever, _**and everyone suspected they would be together forever. However, after what happened between them before we left for Paris, her falling for Prince Dominic and her pouring her heart out to me at the hotel one night, I was overjoyed to hear that Emma had finally gotten her happily ever after.

"That's awesome, I'm so happy for you!" I said sincerely through my smile, it seemed like she couldn't stop giggling herself. We chatted for a few more minutes before I was surprised by a rapping at my door. Glancing over, I saw Rachel pop her strawberry blonde head in the doorway, her eyes landing on me still sitting on the bed in my pink shorts and white tank top, before lifting her arm to silently tapping the watch on her wrist, before closing the door behind her.

Confused, I glanced over at my bedside table, my eyes growing wide as I realized it was almost eight and we had to be down to the classroom by eight thirty. I quickly got to my feet, making my way over to my dresser for clothes, and interrupting Emma in the middle of her telling me a story about Owen trying to fix some broken pipe in their new home, only to get a face full of water; he was always trying to be the handyman.

"I wish I could stay and talk, Em. But I really have to go, class starts in half an hour" I rushed out, I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone, and my heart dropped, I hated disappointing my friends.

"Alright Grace, I understand" she said, but I could tell she didn't want to let me go. If I could, I would be able to stay on the line with Emma easily for the whole day, however, I knew I had to get ready for school, I stopped in my search through my dressers at the strange thought, _never thought I would ever say that again. _

"But I will call you later, and we can finish our little chat" I said cheerfully, hoping it would brighten her too, which apparently she did, because she agreed excitedly. "Now, don't you forget us because of your French beau over there" she teased, I merely giggled as I pulled on a fresh pair of shorts. "I could never forget you, Emma" I said, not even if I tried could I forget the energetic blonde. "Alright, have a good day, darlin. I want to hear all about your adventures later" she said sternly, causing me to giggle as I pulled a bra from the top drawer. Promising I'd call her later, we said our goodbyes and quickly pressed the end button on my screen.

Placing the phone ontop of my dresser, I quickly pulled off my tank top, clasped my bra around me and put on a fresh tee before I heard Rachel knock on the door once more. "Come on, Grace. Hurry up, I'm dying of starvation here!" I heard Rachel shout through the door. I rolled my eyes as I snatch up my phone and hurrying over to the door, stepping into my flats, I yanked open the door to see an annoyed looking Rachel.

"Its about time! I think my stomach was about to eat itself" she complained while I closed over my door and locking it."Rach, there are kids here that would kill to live in a house full of food, don't be selfish" I scold her back as we make our way down the hall.

She was silent until we began descending the stairs when she grumbled out a **_way to make me feel bad, Grace_**, I merely chuckled and shrugged at her. When we finally made it to the kitchen, we each grabbed an apple and bolted for the door, ignoring all the other volunteers' confused and curious glances.

We both shouted a quick goodbye to Jenny before bolting out the door and into the hot Romanian sun, chatting aimlessly as we half walked-half jogged to the school down the road. We made it into the building a good ten minutes before Ms. Barry started her teachings, the kids helping to organize the classroom, Rachel and I agreeing to help as soon as we walked through the door.

Throughout the day, Rachel and I helped the class with their studies, getting along instantly with the kids. The day seemed to fly by quickly and before I knew it, Ms. Barry was excusing us for lunch. I was gathering my stuff in my locker when I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. Thinking it was just Rachel, I continued to dig through my locker, not even turning around.

"Hey Rach, I will just be a second. You can go ahead to lunch, I will be right there" I said. I was surprised to hear a deep chuckle in response before I heard, "I was hoping you could join me for lunch". I turned around, and there standing in all his gorgeousness was Theo Marchand.

A smile instantly graced my lips as I jumped forward, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug, acting as if I hadn't seen him in months. I heard him chuckle as his arms went around my own waist, leaving me smiling into his silk shirt. "I will take that as a yes then?" he spoke after our brief moment of silence, I pulled away, smiling up brightly at him.

"Of course you can!. I just need to let Ms. Barry know that I'm leaving" I said, reluctantly pulling away from his warm embrace, and beginning to walk towards the class room, Theo following.

Of course, Ms. Barry had no objections, she seemed more than delighted at the idea, in a very motherly way, and sent us on our way, but not after I caught a glance at Rachel out of the corner of my eye, sending me a playful smirk, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew I was in for it when I got back to the classroom, but right now, all I cared about was having lunch with Theo.

I quickly grabbed my purse and jacket from my locker before we walked side by side down the hallway and down the stairs, the silence around us growing irritating, not knowing exactly how to break it,

"So, where are we going?" I asked him, hoping to break the tension. My heart skipped again as Theo turned to smile down at me, I could never get over the feeling of him towering over me, it just made me feel so safe, protected somehow. "I know this great little bistro not far from here" he told me. "So I will get you back in plenty of time" he then joked,

I almost enjoyed not knowing where he was taking me, like it was some kind of adventure, like Monte Carlo. We had driven down in his greyish blue convertible that I remembered from our first meeting, I watched as the trees seemed to fly by, the air was warm even though it whipped around us, and I couldn't help but reach out a hand and let the wind dance with it, a smile spread wide across my face, and eyes closed, just enjoying this wonderful afternoon with Theo.

All too soon, we arrived at a little village I remembered from the tour the other volunteers and I had gotten when we first arrived, I was especially excited, the first time I had seen it we weren't allowed to wander around and get a feel for the small village, but now I was able to get the chance!.

A few minutes later, Theo stopped outside what looked like a little bistro, I could already smell the lovely pasta and various herb seasoned breads from outside. Cutting the engine, Theo immediately hoped out, and taking his lead, I grabbed my purse and was about to open my door, however, Theo already beat me to it, and, not only had it open, but also held out a hand for me to take.

The smile that had recently disappeared now spread even wider across my face, as I accepted his hand, feeling light headed as I felt him pull me from the car and to my feet, I turned to see him shut my door closed, and reach back into the car for the blazer he had taken with him incase he needed it, in one swift movement. With the blazer thrown over one shoulder, Theo smiled down at me, slipping his larger, warmer hand in mine before leading me into the shop, my heart already leaping at the gesture.

~Time Elapse~

The afternoon sun had already hit its peak and descending when Theo and I finally left the Bistro, ice cream cones in hand, giggling to ourselves as we made our way down the street. I had mentioned during our pasta lunch that I had wanted to visit some of the shops in the village, which surprisingly, Theo took an interest to, and agreed whole heartedly, I could tell he already had it in his mind to show me around the place.

So, there we were, strolling hand-in-hand down the street, slurping our ice cream as it began dripping down our hands, but we didn't care, it was hands down, one of the best afternoons I had ever had. I forgot all about the school, and Rachel surely waiting to bombarded me with questions about our date.

I completely forgot about the outside world, beyond the little world Theo and I were currently lost in, that is until, my cell phone ringing from inside my purse interrupted our peace. Groaning, I immediately reached into my purse, feeling around for it, before finally wrapping my slender fingers around it, Rachel's ID flashing on the screen. It was in the form of a text message that read; _where are you?! You were supposed to be back over an hour ago!. Hurry back!. And say hi to Theo for me ;)._

"Oh, crap" I muttered, before pressing a button on my phone that made the keyboard appear. "What is it? What's wrong?" Theo asked from beside me, seeing my distress. "Oh, Rachel is wondering where I am" I began, typing out a response text to Rachel; _Sorry! Lost track of time, I'm on my way! _.

I pressed the button on the top of my phone making my cell go black before stuffing it back into my purse. I turned back to Theo, "I was supposed to be back over an hour ago. I'm sorry but we have to go back!" I made sure to emphasize the need to return to the school without upsetting him too much.

Luckily, a smile slowly spread back across his face and I knew he understood. "No problem, I can just drive you back" he said in that sexy accent that made me melt every time! _Every time!. _Smiling back, we turned on our heels and bolted back down the side walk, dodging pedestrians as we made our way back to the car, which luckily, was just down the road from where we were. Within twenty minutes, the school came into view and I couldn't help feel my heart grow heavy as I knew our afternoon together had come to an abrupt end.

Theo parked the car right in front of the school and cut the engine, the whole car immediately filled with silence, besides the usual sounds of the wildlife. Unbuckling my seat belt, I grabbed the purse at my feet, I turned to smile back at him, hoping it didn't show too much of my disappointment, before turning around to open the door.

My hand had just landed on the handle, when I felt a firm grasp on my right arm. Surprised, I turned to see Theo staring back at me, his dark eyes shining with something unrecognizable, a the left side of his mouth turned up in a smile.

I opened my mouth to question him when he stopped me once more by tightening his grip on my arm, pulling me closer to him until I could feel his soft lips gently brush against mine, my eyes growing twice in size at the feeling, unable to move or even think, it was so pleasant!.

However, before I could unfreeze, I felt Theo pull away, slowly opening his eyes, only to find me staring wide-eyed back at him. He must have misinterpreted my reaction because I could see his expression instantly change to disappointment.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that.." he began slowly, "I've just always wanted to do that, ever since showing you the fireworks back in Monte Carlo" he said with a little chuckle, I could feel my heart leap in my chest, my mind instantly flashing back to that magical night. "I'm sorry" he finished, sitting dejectedly in the seat across from me, silence filling the space once more.

It took me a moment to register everything; from him surprising me with our first kiss, him confessing he's wanted to kiss me since Monte Carlo, and him apologizing for it. And yet, I had no regrets, I would have actually kissed him back if he hadn't pulled away.

And with that thought, I quickly leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. I watched for a moment as he looked back at me with a mixture of surprise, confusion and slight hope, I smiled before lessening the space between us, our lips meeting again in a sweet kiss.

This time I felt him freeze up, probably from the shock of my surprise kiss attack, before finally I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me even closer towards him as we deepened the kiss. I am not entirely sure how long we sat there, but we were so lost in our own little world, that we couldn't care less.

Once we were in need of air, we reluctantly pulled back, my eyes remained closed, savouring the last taste of one of the sweetest kisses I had ever had. I opened my eyes, instantly meeting Theo's sparkling brown ones, identical smiles spread across both our faces, and I knew we had the same thought; _perfect first kiss. _With one last, not so short, kiss and a promise to call later, I hoped out of the car, jacket and purse in hand, and made my way to the door of the school.

I turned back one last time to return Theo's wave before watching him drive off into the distance. Sighing in delight, I made my way back into the school, lost in my own little world, heart fluttering at the memories and feelings of what it was like to finally kiss THEO MARCHAND!.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was completely oblivious to Rachel's constant patronizing of my current state, that is, until she was shouting loudly in my ear, waving a hand in my face. "What?" I asked, shaking myself from my thoughts. Her face merely broke out in a knowing smile, "Giiiirl. You got it bad!" she accused with a laugh, I merely chuckled, before heading over to my locker, depositing my stuff before continuing on with my day, my mind full of thoughts of Theo and our first kiss.

_**Author's Note: **_**Ok, so I'll admit it was alittle bit on the fly, how was it good? bad? Tell me what you think in a review! :D. On another note, one of my resolutions is to finish what I've started, and that includes this (and other stories). I really wanna get back into writing again, and I really wanna try to finish this story, even if it takes another year! Thank you to all for being so patient (if your still reading this) I know if I were you, I would be mad at me right now. Anyways! Tell me what you think in a review, and if you have any questions/comments/suggestions feel free to PM me or find me on twitter; at sarahgoyetche. So, that's about it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I will hear from you all soon, and I will try to post again soon!.**

**All the best in 2013! :D**

**XO DSB**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-GOODBYE!

Hello Fellow readers, 

If any of you are still reading this, I know you guys must hate me by now, but I'm back, but not for the reason you might want. I'm sad to say that I am no longer continuing my stories.

I know I said I wouldn't do this, and I was going to stop making excuses, but I am back at school, and don't have the time between work and school and life to be sitting down and making stories.

That, and I have lost all inspiration/desire to write, sad but true. In my spare time, I like to read a lot, more than I should really, but that's all I do. 

I really am sorry, I wish I could continue them, I used to love to write but it is just not in me anymore, and I hate to keep you all waiting, its hard. I am one of those readers that hate when authors don't finish a story/don't update regularly, and I hate doing this now, but its just the truth, I can't keep you all waiting on something that's not going to update.

So, I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me though, I'm just trying to speak the truth here and bow out quietly. 

On a lighter note, if any of you authors or aspiring authors out there are reading this, If any of you wish to take on one of my stories to write as your own, your free to do so. I never imaged doing this, but if someone wishes to continue on the story where I am not, go ahead.

Please PM me if you are interested, and it might be only certain stories, if not, I may be deleting them. 

You never know I might find time to write a oneshot or something but not a full on story, whenever I find the time. However, for now, this is goodbye. Thank you all for your amazing support, I really appreciate you guys sticking by, and Im really really sorry for the long wait and now I'm not continuing my stories. Don't feel abandoned, I truly appreciate all the love and support, but like I said, It's just not in me anymore. 

All the Best 

Thank you & Good bye 

Sarah-Don't Stop Believein' 

PS. If any of you are into Austin & Ally (specifically Raura) I am writing a Halloween themed oneshot, so look for that soon. Other than that, if anyone's interested on taking over my stories, please PM me. Thank you. 3


End file.
